Předstírání
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Jack ji zachránil. V jistém slova smyslu. Příběh je dějovým pokračováním dílu Desperate Measures.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretending  
**_

* * *

„Konečně do práce," pomyslela si Sam, když si sedala do svého auta, které už přes týden stálo na stejném místě před jejím domem. Na jednu stranu se těšila na změnu prostředí, ale na druhou stranu se bála. Bála se toho, že někdo odhalí její tajemství, její slabost. Nebyla si jista, jestli dělá dobrou věc, ale jediné čím si byla jistá bylo to, že pokud ještě další den zůstane zavřená ve svém bytě, spadne do toho ještě víc. Chtěla přestat, snažila se myslet na jiné věci, ale vždy se její myšlenky stočily zpět.

Nebyla to její vina. Za to, že byla ve stavu ve kterém byla, mohl nedobrovolný pobyt ve staré nemocnici s vědomím, že už se možná nikdy nedostane pryč. Měla tam zemřít. Její mozek měl byt použit na vědecké výzkumy. Měla zaplatit za výjimečnost její krve. Vše tohle se mělo stát. Kdyby ji Jack nezachránil. Přišel za pět minut dvanáct, práve v čas, kdy se nad jejím tělem skláněl jeden z doktorů se stříkačkou, naplněnou nějakou usmrcující látkou.

Ani nechtěla přemýšlet nad tím, co to bylo za látku.

I kvůli Jackovi by se měla snažit se vším přestat. Nezasloužil si to.

Byla si ale jista, že se toho jen tak nezbaví. Doufala, že si ji přinejmenším nikdo nevšimne.

Vnímala vůni čerstvého vzduchu, který proudil přes pootevřené okénko. Ruce posouvala po obvodu volantu a nakláněla hlavu do rytmu písně, která zněla z rádia. Cítila se relativně dobře. Dojela před SGC a zasunula přístupovou kartu do čtečky. Vrata komplexu se otevřela. Vjela na pozemek komplexu a zaparkovala.

Vracela se opět do rutiny. Zaparkovat, výtah, šatna, zasedačka, porada, příprava na misi, průchod bránou.

„Carterová," oslovil ji Jack, když ji viděl vycházet z źenské šatny. Sam jen rychle schovala průhledný pytlík naplněný něčím, co Jack nemohl rozeznat, do kapsy a otočila se k němu.

„Pane," odpověděla a postavila se do pozoru.

„Jsem zpět ve službě," dodala a zasalutovala.

„Vítejte, rád vás vidím. Jak se cítíte?" zeptal se a podíval se ji do očí.

„Je mi dobře, děkuji," odpověděla a když se Jack s úsměvem otočil ke dveřím své šatny, položila mu ruku na rameno.

„Pane, ráda bych vám něco řekla," začala a jemným pohybem ruky ho otočila k sobě. Zvědavý výraz Jacka ji pobavil. Vždy, když se na ni tak díval, podlamovala se ji kolena. Byl tak roztomilý.

„Ano?" zeptal se nejistě Jack.

„Chtěla jsem vám poděkovat za to, že jste pro mě přišel, že jste mě zachránil," řekla Sam. Ve chvíli, kdy ji došlo, co řekla, její tělo se otřáslo. Ano, zachránil ji. V určitém slova smyslu.


	2. Chapter 2

„Carterová!" zuřivě klepal Jack na dveře od Saminy ubikace. Když uslyšel tiché -Už jdu - otočil se a vydal se zpět do místnosti s bránou, kde čekal již celý tým.

Sam seděla v rohu, opírala se hlavou o skříň a v ruce svírala injekční stříkačku. Udělala to znovu. Opět porušila svůj vnitřní slib, slib, že už nebude pokračovat v braní toho svinstva. Ale absťák ji vždy dohnal k šílenství, které bylo nesnesitelné. Jediné vykoupení pro ni zatím byl pervitin. Její závislost nebyla zatím tak silná. Začala s užíváním teprve před týdnem. Stačily ji jen dvě dávky denně. Zatím.

Zavřela oči a zaklonila hlavu. Cítila jak se droga rozlévá v jejím krevním řečišti do celého těla a začala pociťovat úlevu. Zhluboka dýchala.

Šla chodbou směrem k bráně a modlila se, aby to na ni nikdo nepoznal. Ale byla to otázka času, kdy si někdo všimne. Ať už snižujicích se zásob efedrinu na ošetřovně nebo jejích očí, které začínaly být stále víc a víc propadlejší. Neměla v posledních dnech na nic náladu, všechny odmítala, sváděla své chování na problémy v rodině. Tahle hra na shovávanou ale neměla trvat dlouho. Když spatřila Jackův netrpělivý výraz, sklonila hlavu a raději se mu do očí nedívala.

„Cart..," byl Jack zastaven Danielem.

„Nech ji být," řekl Daniel, postavil se vedle Sam, ale neřekl ani slovo. Celou místnost zaplavila světle modrá barva, odrážející se na stěnách a na skle, od horizontu události, a celý tým prošel na druhou stranu.

„Carterová!" vykřikl Jack. Ihned po průchodu bránou se Sam sesypala na zem. Na jejím čele se objevil studený pot, třásla se a zrychleně a mělce dýchala. Jack ihned intuitivně nahmatal na její krkavici puls.

„Má zrychlený nepravidelný puls!" vyhrkl.

„Odtáhni ji od brány, Jacku. Zadám adresu zpět domů," navrhl Daniel. Jack ze Sam stahnul veškerou výzbroj a výbavu, kterou měla na sobě a vzal ji do náruče. Cítil se hrozně. Bezmocně.

„Sam?" oslovil ji a ani si nevšímal svých přátel, kteří se na něj dívali s překvapením.

„Slyšíš mě?" dodal ale Sam mu neodpověděla.

„Doktora!" vykřikl Jack ihned po průchodu bránou. Seběhl z rampy a položil Sam na lehátko, které právě přivezla Janet a skupina zdravotníků.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Janet a začala zjišťovat stav své pacientky.

„Doktorko, co se děje?" netrpělivý Jack už nemohl to ticho vydržet.

„Podle sympromů soudím, že se jedná o celkový kolaps organismu, ale budu vědět víc až po testech. Odvezte ji na ošetřovnu!" zavelela Janet a lůžko s nehybnou pacientkou se dalo do pohybu.


	3. Chapter 3

Už podruhé. Lámalo mu to srdce vidět ji v takovém stavu. Už podruhé ji málem ztratil, její srdce přestalo bít a v tom momentě jeho život přestal mít význam. Nikdy se s tím nikomu nesvěřil, ale měl Samanthu rád. Více než rád. Lékařský tým ji pokaždé, když skolabovala, přivedl zpět. Bojovali o její život jak jen mohli. Ale nejvíc Janet. Nikdy se nevzdávala, i když se to zdálo téměř beznadějné.

Každý její nádech mu vléval do žil novou naději. Každý pronikavý zvuk kardiostimulátoru, označující tlukot srdce, tuto naději přiživoval. Ani nevěděl, proč se na to dívá, ale jakoby mu něco říkalo, aby zůstal v její blízkosti. Bál se, vlastně byl vyděšený.

Konečně byla Sam stabilizovaná, její životní funkce se zdály být v pořádku.

Ale na jak dlouho? Jack si otřel spocené čelo. Cítil se unavený, jakoby běžel maraton. Hladina adrenalinu byla nebezpečně vysoko a jeho srdce mu div nevyskočilo z hrudníku. Sledoval každý pohyb jejího hrudníku, který se pomalu zvedal a klesal s frekvencí jejího dechu. Nemohl si nevšimnout jemného třesu, který stále přetrvával. Stále se ptal sám sebe, co se vlastně stalo. Před průchodem bránou si ničeho nezvyklého nevšiml. Možná to bylo tím, že si nevšímal jí. Vztah, který si vybudovaly utržil rány.

Jejich přátelství bylo silné, ale po tom, co se stalo před týdnem, cítil, že vzdálenost mezi jím a Samanthou byla čím dál tím delší. Ani ne tak z jeho strany. Sam se stáhla do pozadí, nemluvila s ním tak často, jako to bylo zvykem předtím. Vždy, když se pokusil o rozhovor, Sam sklopila oči a všemožně se vymlouvala na nadbytek práce. Minulý týden měla volno, aby si mohla odpočinout. Když se jednoho dne objevil na prahu jejího domu, ani ho nepustila dál. Jen sklopila oči a vymluvila se na únavu.

„Ale Carterová, přinesl jsem film a pizzu. Tu kterou máte nejraděj," snažil se ji přemluvit. Byla neoblomná. Doslova ho vystrkala k autu a ještě mu zabouchla dveře. Nepodívala se mu ani jednou do očí. Přemýšlel nad tím, jak dlouho už vlastně neviděl její krásné modré oči, oči plné života. Chyběly mu. Sam mu chyběla.

Když si tak v duchu přehrál události posledních dní, uvědomil si, že Sam klopila oči skoro pořád. Ale proč?

Janet konečně vyšla z ošetřovny a zamířila hned k Jackovi. Věděla jak se cítí, jeho pohled jí to prozradil. Vyděšený a prázdný výraz člověka, který ztrácí blízkého přítele. Chytila ho za ruku a podívala se mu do očí.

„Pane, ještě stále nemám výsledky testů, takže nemohu zcela s jistotou říci, co se stalo. Je mi líto, ale musíte ještě chvíli vydržet," snažila se Janet uklidnit svého nadřízeného.

„Co se vlastně stalo? Jak je na tom?" zeptal se Jack a jeho pohled opět spočinul na nehybné bytosti ležící na jednom z těch lůžek, na kterém nespočetněkrát ležel i on.

„Dvakrát jsme ji málem ztratili. Resuscitace proběhla úspěšně a jsem si téměř jistá, že poškození mozku bude minimální," odpověděla Janet a ztěžka polkla.

„Poškození mozku?" zeptal se vyděšeně Jack. Nedokázal si představit Sam na invalidním vozíku natož zcela ochrnutou. A už vůbec si nedokázal představit, že by už nadále nebyla členem jeho týmu. Moc dobře věděl, že tyhle myšlenky byly jen zástěrka jeho citů. Stále sváděl boj sám se sebou a nedokázal si připustit, že by ji mohl milovat. Bylo to neprofesionální a také nebezpečné. V tuto chvíli mu to bylo jedno. Bylo mu jedno, jestli kvůli citům přijde o práci v SGC. Jediné, na čem mu záleželo byla ona.

„Nebojte se, pane, je to v tak malém měřítku, že se to na Sam neprojeví. Šlo jen o krátkodobý nedostatek kyslíku v mozku," odpověděla Janet a pevně Jackovi stiskla ruku.

„Kdyby jste cokoliv potřeboval, budu v laboratoři," dodala doktorka a ještě než se stačila otočit k odchodu, Jack ji chytil za paži.

„Mohu za ní?" zeptal se a vysloveně prosil pohledem.

„Ano, dokonce jsem vám to vlastně chtěla i navrhnout. Budu klidnější, když u ní někdo bude a bude na ní dohlížet, než se vrátím," odpověděla Janet a jemně se pousmála.

„Díky, doktorko." Jack se ještě jednou podíval na celou místnost přes velké skleněné okno. Všechny ty přístroje, hadičky, monitory. Ale nakonec jeho pohled opět skončil na tváři Sam. Byla stále v bezvědomí, povrchně dýchala a byla bledá. Třes jejích končetin neustával. Až nyní si všiml, jak je pohublá. I přes to všechno, byla stále krásná. Mráz mu přešel po zádech a nahánělo mu to husí kůži.

Váhavě sáhl po klice a otevřel dveře. Vzduch v místnosti byl těžký až se mu podlamovala kolena. Cítil všude blízkou smrt. Nedokázal si teď ani vzpomenout, jak mu bylo, když on sám byl zraněn. Veškerou bolest, kterou kdy trpěl, přebil pocit strachu ze ztráty. Jako by veškerá bolest a strádání, které prožívala Sam, přešlo na něj. On si to i přál. Kéž by to všechno mohl vzít na sebe. Když se prsty dotkl židle, které stála opodál, oklepal se zimou. Vše bylo tak studené, nepříjemné.

Ze všech stran k němu doléhaly zvuky přístrojů a když šoupal po podlaze židli, ani si neuvědomil, jaký pískavý zvuk vydávají její nohy, když se třou o lino, které bylo po celém pokoji, dokonce i na zdech. Byla to celkově antiseptická komora, která sloužila pouze pro zvláštní případy. Vše bylo dokonale hladké, lesklé a každá plocha, kam se podíval nebo se dotkl, byla omyvatelná. Ještě mohl cítit na svých prstech vlhkost dezinfekčních přípravků, kterými sestry omývaly komoru, aby zabránily šíření infekce. Ve stavu, ve kterém se nacházela Sam by i sebemenší mikroorganismus mohl způsobit komplikace Konečně si sedl na židli a podíval se na kamenou tvář bezhybně ležící pacientky. Rysy obličeje se prohloubily, rty ztratily barvu a když poodhrnul její blond vlasy, všiml si pár vrásek na čele.

„Jak se mohla za týden takto změnit?" ptal se sám sebe.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam seděl. Z toho nervového vypětí a vyčerpání usnul. Probudila ho až Janet, která vstoupila do komory.

„Pane?" oslovila ho a když se Jack s trhnutím probudil a vyskočit ze židle, nadskočila.

„Vylekal jste mě," dodala. Jack očekával alespoň malý úsměv, ale ani náznaku úsměvu se mu nedostávalo.

„Janet, řekněte mi, co se děje," vyhrkl Jack a čekal na odpověď.

„Pane, nevím, jak jsme si toho mohli nevšimnout, ale Sam je ..." odmlčela se. Věděla, že mu toto zjištění ublíží. Ani ona sama nechtěla věřit tomu, co viděla na zprávě s výsledky vyšetření. Proto udělala testy ještě jednou, aby se přesvědčila, že se nespletla. Bohužel to vše byla pravda.

„Sam je ... co?" naléhal Jack. Ta nevědomost ho ubíjela. Už konečně potřeboval vědět, co se se Sam děje. Ať už to bylo dobré, či špatné. Potřeboval se něčeho chytit. Takhle jen přemýšlel nad možnými teoriemi, přemýšlel nad tím, co se asi mohlo během posledních dnů stát. Dokonce si to vše začal dávat za vinu.

„Sam je drogově závislá,pane!" přetrhla Janet Jackovu linii myšlenek.

„Promiňte?" zeptal se Jack. Nebyl si jistý, jestli slyšel dobře. Hučelo mu v uších, třásl se a byl unavený.

„Sam užívá pervitin. Tedy alespoň v posledních dnech ho užívala," odpověděla Janet. Byla zklamaná. Velmi zklamaná. Nikdy nevěřila, že se Sam do něčeho takového nechá vtáhnout. Ale ani její zklamání, ani zklamání generála Hammonda, který se vše dozvěděl už před pár minutama, nedokázalo vyrovnat síle zklamání, které cítil Jack. Bylo mu to vidět na očích. Přesto, že byl vždy tím silným, tím, který neprojevoval emoce tak, jako ostatní členové týmu, tentokrát mu tato zpráva doslova podtrhla nohy. Slza za slzou stékaly z jeho očí, snažil se to zakrýt, ale po chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že už vlastně na ničem nezáleží, rozplakal se. Janet pomalu přešla k němu, položila Samanthinu složku na stůl a přitiskla své tělo na Jackovo. Obejmula ho. Byla si vědoma toho, že žádná slova útěchy Jackovi nepomůžou, proto beze slov, mlčky, pevně obepnula ruce kolem jeho pasu a zavřela oči.

„Pane, nedělejme ukvapené závěry, možná měla Sam nějaký důvod, proč to udělala," snažila se Janet uklidnit svého nadřízeného.

„Kdy se probudí?" zeptal se Jack. Janet sebou trhla. Už neslyšela vzlykání, už necítila slzy, které stékaly z Jackových očí přímo do jejích vlasů. Cítila jen chlad. Jakoby se v něm něco zlomilo. Jakoby se jeho srdce v jedné vteřině proměnilo v led.  
„Opravdu mu už na ničem nezáleží?" zeptala se Janet sama sebe.


	4. Chapter 4

Kéž by ji mohl probudit. Kéž by s ní mohl alespoň na malou chviličku mluvit. Už si připadal, že se z toho ticha kolem zbláznil. Poklepával nohou, neustále si mnul ruce a roztěkaně se díval z jednoho kouta pokoje do druhého. Seděl těsně vedle lůžka, kde ležela Sam. Opíral se loktem o hranu postele a v ruce svíral ruku ženy, která vedle něj lehce dýchala. Hlídal její životní fuknce lépe, než jakýkoliv přístroj v místnosti. Moc si přál, aby to přežila.

Byly to již dva dny. Dva dny se její stav nezměnil. Jack se za tu dobu od Sam vzdálil jen v nejnutnějších případech. Odmítal odejít na mise, odmítal jednání s generálem. Stranil se i Danielovi a Teal'covi. Vše, co se dělo v SGC, šlo mimo něj.

„Janet?" oslovil polohlasně doktorku přes interkom.

„Myslím, že se probouzí," dodal a vstal ze židle. Naklonil se nad ní a jemně přitiskl svoji dlaň na její tvář.

„Sam?" oslovil ji s třesoucím se hlasem, jako by se bál, že ji vyšší intenzita zvuku roztříští na kousky. Janet mezitím vešla do místnosti.

„Sam?" také ji oslovila a dotkla se její ruky.

„Pane?" oslovila Sam Jacka ihned jak otevřela oči. Několikrát zamrkala aby se zbavila rozmazaného vidění. Chtěla se pohnout, ale neměla sílu ani na to, aby otočila hlavu.

„Janet?" dala doktorce vědět, že si všimla její přítomnosti.

„Co se stalo?" dodala a podívala se zpět na Jacka.

„Neměla by jsi teď moc mluvit, necháme to na později, ano?" odpověděla Janet. Snažila se o trochu oddálit to, co bylo nevyhnutelné. A to byly otázky na jejichž odpověďi Jack čekal. A podle toho, jak se tvářil, poznala, že už nadále čekat nechce. Jack začal kroutit hlavou ze strany na stranu.

„Ne, ne! Doktorko, nechte mě alespoň pár minut se Sam osamotě!" Janet se podívala na Jacka a pak zpět na Sam. Sam jemně přikývla.

„Ale jen pár minut!" řekla rázně Janet a odešla z místnosti. Nerada ji tam s ním nechávala samotnou. Věděla, že Jack bude mít mnoho otázek a bude chtít znát odpověď ihned. Nechtěla, aby se její pacientka ještě více vyčerpala. Měla za ní zodpovědnost a na druhou stranu, byla to její kamarádka.

Ještě před chvílí měl Jack tolik otázek, tolik věcí, které chtěl říct, ale jakmile zůstali v místnosti sami, nevěděl co říct. Jen se díval do očí ženě, kterou miloval, ale také ženě, která ho tak zklamala. Sliboval si, že zůstane silný, že se nebude poddávat různým teoriím, ale neubránil se. V tom momentě, kdy ústa Janet vyslovila to slovo „závislá", celá ta krásná představa o dokonalosti bytosti, která ležela na lůžku těsně před ním, se rozplynula. Jakoby se jeho láska k Sam proměnila v led. Ale jak je možné, že jeho srdce tluče tak rychle, když je v její blízkosti, když se ji dívá do očí? Nevěděl co se s ním děje. Už nerozuměl ničemu, natož sám sobě. Pohladil Sam po tváři a začal se pomalu sklánět nad její rty. Políbil ji. Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost. Jejich rty se setkaly jen na malý okamžik, ale pro něj to bylo nekonečné.

Nemohl se na ni zlobit. Ve chvílích, kdy seděl u jejího lůžka a čekal až se probudí, si přehrával v duchu všechny možné podoby jejich prvního rozhovoru. Všechny končily tím, jak na ni křičí, jak si na ní vysloveně vylévá zlost a ptá se na otázky proč to udělala, proč nepřišla za ním, proč se nesvěřila s tím, že má problémy. Vždyť byli jako rodina. Pochopil by to a snad by ji i mohl pomoci. Stále sebe utvrzoval v tom, že musí zůstat nedostupným, chladným. Ale v momentě, kdy se zahleděl do jejích očí, které byly plné bolesti a prohry, se nezmohl ani na položení jediné otázky. Jediným polibkem řekl vše.

Ještě pár vteřin si hleděli do očí, mluvily beze slov. Jeden z přístrojů začal vydávat zvuky, které nebyly běžné. Do místnosti vešla Janet a na plastovém táce měla několik injekcí, které jednu po druhé aplikovala prímo do kapačky.

Sam se křečovitě stáhla, celé její tělo se třáslo a z jejích pevně sevřených rtů vycházel zvuk, který byl jako dýka, která se zabodávala do Jackova srdce. Chytil ji za ruce, které se ji třášly.

„Sam?" oslovil ji. V tuto chvíli si přál, aby z ní mohl všechno to utrpení sejmout.

„Její tělo prožívá příznaky abstinenčního syndromu," řekla Janet a zrychlila průtok tekutiny v kapačce. Během pár vteřin se Sam uklidnila.

„Vzala si o mnohem větší dávku, než bylo její tělo schopno jakýmkoliv způsobem zpracovat. Přehnala to," vysvětlila Jackovi situaci pacientky.

„Měl by jste si jít odpočinout, pane," navrhla Janet a pohladila ho po ruce.

„Vypadáte vyčerpaně," dodala.

„Nikam nejdu!" vyhrkl Jack a když si uvědomil, že z toho rozrušení křičel, zakryl si rychle pusu rukou a tvářil se jako malé dítě, když řekne něco, co nemělo. Janet se usmála a nechala ho se Sam o samotě. Otočil se celým tělem tak, aby ji viděl do tváře. Mlčky ležela a ani na vteřinu z něj nespustila oči. Ucítila jeho ruku na rameni a když se jeho prsty začaly posouvat až k její dlani, přeběhl ji mráz po zádech. Už nemohla dál mlčet. Chtěla mu všechno říct, svěřit se.

„Pane," oslovila ho s třesoucím se hlasem.

„Chci vám to vysvětlit," dodala a začala kašlat. Snažila se sebrat všechnu svou sílu, která ji ještě zbyla. I kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co by řekla. Jack si vysvětlení zasloužil.

„Ano, je to i moje vina, že jsem do toho spadla, ale vzpomínáte si na tu nemocnici? Na tu chvíli, kdy jste mě zachránil před smrtí?" polkla a opět se rozkašlala, jakoby ji docházel kyslík.

„Sam, neměla by ses namáhat. Vysvětlíš mi to, až se budeš cítit lépe," snažil se ji Jack zastavit. I když o vysvětlení stál, nebylo to pro něj přednější než život ženy, kterou viděl před sebou, kterou sledoval jak bojuje o život.

„Musím vám to říct!" vyhrkla Sam s nádechem rozčílení v už tak rozklepaném hlase. Uvědomovala si jak jedná se svým nadřízeným. Tohle by si za normálních podmínek nedovolila, na to k Jackovi cítila až moc velký respekt a úctu co by k jejímu velícímu důstojníkovi. Nechtěla nadále ztrácet čas. Odkašlala si, aby se zbavila knedlíku, který se jí ze strachu vytvořil v krku. Jack se posadil těsně k jejímu lůžku. Vzal její ruku a jemně ji hladil, proplétal své prsty s jejími.

„Lékaři Adriena Conrada zkoumali moji fyziologii, která byla změněna symbiontem, kterého jsem v sobě měla. Chtěli pro Adriana najít způsob, jak po implantaci symbionta bezpečně vyjmout. Nadopovali mě vším možným, byla jsem doslova jako pokusný králík," nadechla se. Bolestné vzpomínky se vracely zpět.

„Ode dne, kdy jsem se vrátila zpět na základnu jsem se cítila mizerně. Příšerná bolest hlavy, třes, bylo mi špatně, zvracela jsem. Nevydržela jsem to a šla jsem na ošetřovnu. Vzala jsem si něco na bolest, ale nepomohlo to. Brala jsem jednu krabičku léků za druhou a zkoušela jsem co mi pomůže a co ne. Naneštěstí mi nic nezabíralo," snažila se neplakat, ale nebyla dostatečně silná na to, aby to zvládla. Jack ji utíral slzu za slzou, které ji stékaly po tvářích.

„Šš, neplač, už jsi v bezpečí," uklidňoval ji jemným hlasem.

„Pak jsem uviděla ampulky s efedrinem. Věděla jsem jaké je riziko užívání, ale byla jsem tak zoufalá, že jsem to zkusila. Pomohlo to. Konečně bolest i třes zmizely, cítila jsem se skvěle. Ale ne na dlouho. Potřebovala jsem novou dávku a stále víc a víc. Pane, jsem závislá," vzlykala Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Ani nevěděl jak se dostal do šatny. Seděl na lavičce se svěšenou hlavou a vzpomínal na tváře, které potkával na chodbách při cestě do ubikací. Nemohl si vybavit ani jednu. Nepamatoval si ani to, jestli jel výtahem a nebo šel po schodech. Nevěděl proč se do ubikací vlastně vydal. Jediné co mu znělo hlavou byl hlas Samanthy říkající: „Pane, jsem závislá."

V životě se setkal už s mnoha lidmi, s mnoha problémy, ale ani jeden nebyl tak závažný, jako tento. Bylo to něco osobního, něco co se týkalo i jeho samotného a on se v tom začal ztrácet. Tentokrát se za to cítil odpovědný.

Jeho svět se začal točit jen kolem jediné osoby. Dokonce ignoroval Daniela a Teal'ca, kteří se přišli do šaten převléknout. Neposlouchal o čem si povídají, nevnímal ani jejich zvýšený hlas, když na něj volali. Až když si Daniel sedl vedle něj a Jack ucítil vedle sebe pohyb, otočil se.

„Co je?" naštvaně na Daniela vykřikl. Neuvědomoval si jak jedná. Všechno kolem ho rozčilovalo, všichni mu byli na obtíž. Každý jen říkal, že vše bude zase dobré. Už toho měl dost. Chlácholení na něj neplatilo. Otočil se k Danielovi a nadechl se. Chtěl začít křičet, potřeboval si na někom vybít vztek a zklamání. Věděl, že to, co se dělo se Sam, nebyla vina ani Daniela ani Teal'ca, ale v tuto chvíli mu to bylo jedno. Věděl, že by se mu ulevilo. Alespoň na nějaký čas. Na těch pár minut než ji zase uvidí. Než opět upadne do deprese.

Každý na základně, kdo ho znal, věděl, že Jack byl mužem činu. Nebyl zvyklý na něco dlouho čekat, nebyl ani trpělivý. Ale ze všeho nejhorší byla bezmocnost, kterou prožíval. Tak rád by pro Samanthu něco udělal.

Stále zíral na Daniela s polootevřenou pusou, připravený křičet. Myšlenky se chaoticky přelévaly jedna přes druhou. Zavřel ústa, těžce polkl a zvedl se z lavičky. Bez jediného slova odešel a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Potřeboval ji vidět, potřeboval slyšet její chraplavý hlas, chtěl vidět její smutné, ale stále krásně modré oči. Věděl, že za to bude platit vysokou cenu, ale stálo to za ten risk.

Jako smyslu zbavený šel svižným krokem směrem k ošetřovně. Zamířil přímo k místnosti, kde ležela. Už chtěl chytit za kliku od dveří, když se mu Janet postavila do cesty.

„Pane, tam teď nesmíte!" rázným hlasem ho zarazila.

„A vy jste kdo, že mi tu rozkazujete?" vykřikl a vzápětí si uvědomil, jakým tónem to řekl. Janet ho chytila za ruku, kterou měl stále nataženou ke klice a i přes jeho odpor se ji podařilo odtáhnout ho dál od dveří.

„Sam se necítí dobře a myslím, že by jste ji v tomto stavu neměl vidět," odpověděla opatrným hlasem na jeho otázku. Nevěděla, jak bude reagovat a proto raději poodstoupila o kousek dál. Bála se ho. To co viděla v jeho očích, to jak reagoval na sebemenší odpor ji děsilo. Jakoby svět, který viděl před sebou byl ohraničený jen na jednu černou linii. To co bylo za ní už neviděl.

„Proč za ní nemůžu? Co se děje?" zeptal klidněji.

Janet se nemohla dívat do jeho smutných očí. Sklopila hlavu a sledovala podlahu. Věděla, že mu to ublíží. Snažila se moment ticha prodloužit. Když na svých ramenou ucítila pevné dlaně, zvedla hlavu a zadívala se Jackovi do tváře.

„Sam právě teď prožívá abstinenční příznaky," odpověděla polohlasně Janet. Stisk dlaní na jejích ramenou polevil. Cítila jak se rezignovaně přesouvají k jejím dlaním až s nima nakonec ztratila kontakt úplně.

„Plukovníku, nechoďte tam!" vykřikla Janet. Jack i přes varování vyběhl ke dveřím od pokoje Samanthy a otevřel je. V první sekudně, kdy spatřil její boj s drogou, začal litovat, že ty dveře otevíral. Vlastně si nebyl jist. Byla to opravdu lítost nebo se jen bál, že bude opět bezmocný? Cítil se jakoby prožil ledovou bouři, všechny jeho svaly ztuhly, krev přestala proudit.

Vypadala hrozně. Nikdy nevěřil, že si to pomyslí. O Sam, o ženě, která si vždy nechala na sobě záležet. Vždy upravená, plná energie. I v nejdivočejším boji byla vždy krásná. Už se sám v sobě nevyznal. Cítil se jako rozpolcená bytost. Na jednu stranu chtěl být rytířem, který ji ze spárů té zlé čarodějné drogy zachrání, ale na druhou stranu k ní cítil odpor. Svíjela se v křečích, měla spocené čelo a vlasy, byla bledá. Třásla se zimou a křičela. Moc to bolelo. Bylo jí zle a proto každou chvíli využila umyvadlo, které bylo pro tyto případy připraveno hned vedle její postele. Její žaludek nebyl schopný udržet ani to málo, co snědla k snídani.

„Co jste mi to udělali?" křičela Sam a rozplakala se. Chtěla, aby už tohle všechno bylo za ní. Chtěla být zase normální.

„Za co mě trestáte?" křičela, když ji pár zřízenců připoutávalo k lůžku. Byla nezvladatelná a aby si neublížila, musela Janet přijmout ochranná opatření. Bránila se, ale byla slabá. Cítila chladné ruce mediků, které až bolestně svíraly její zápěstí. Během chviličky měla obě dvě ruce připoutané k lůžku a ať dělala co dělala, nemohla se z pout vymanit. Házela sebou, škubala rukama. Doufala, že se řemeny přetrhnou a ona bude zase volná.

„Já nejsem vězeň!" skřípavým hlasem vykřikla Sam a konečně se trochu uklidnila. Vzdala boj s pouty, které se jí zařezávaly do zápěstí a způsobovaly ji podlitiny. Vzdala boj s drogou, která ji ubíjela. Zpočátku se chtěla od všeho odprostit, být zase zdravá, ale teď se čím dál tím víc nořila do slastného pocitu. Chtěla se všemu poddat, snad by to pak bolelo méně.

Položila se zpět na polštář a jen tiše vzlykala. Chtěla křičet. Věděla, že ji nikdo neuslyší. Chtěla utéct, ale byla připoutaná k lůžku. Cítila se jako by byla pronásledovaným zvířetem a právě teď padala do hluboké pasti.

„Radši bych zemřela!" dodala smutně.

Jackovo srdce se lámalo na kousky. Stále se držel kliky od dveří a snažil se udržet na nohou. Svět se začal pod jeho chodidly houpat ze strany na stranu, ve stejném rytmu, jako jeho nerozhodnost. Zůstat nebo utéci?

V místnosti zavládlo naprosté ticho, jen přístroje vydávaly pronikavé a zrychlené zvuky. Sam se opět uklidnila. Překonala další záchvat. Cítila se vyčerpaně, její oči se otevíraly a zavíraly jak se snažila překonat spánek. Bála se zůstat vzhůru, bála se dalšího záchvatu. Nechtěla usnout, její noční můry ji děsily. Nakonec vyčerpání nepřekonala a usnula. Hluboce dýchala a křečovitě svírala v dlaních konce deky, kterou byla přikrytá, jakoby se snažila zůstat nějakým způsobem spojená s realitou.

Jack si vůbec neuvědomoval, jak dlouho stál mezi dveřmi. Pozoroval ji, hlídal ji. Cítil, že je to správné.


	6. Chapter 6

„Chtěla bych jít domů," znělo z ošetřovny, když se Jack blížil k pootevřeným dveřím. Pousmál se. Byl šťastný, že se v Sam opět probudil zájem o návrat do běžného života. Poslední dny, kdy slyšel jen slova rezignace byla tohle docela příjemná změna.

„Nepřipadá v úvahu," odpověděla Janet. Bála se ji říct pravdu, bála se ji nechat samotnou. Na ošetřovně nebylo moc útulno, moc dobře to věděla, ale měla Sam neustále na očích. Věděla o každém jejím pohybu, o každém léku, který dostala a o každém záchvatu, kterým si prošla. Sam už pootevřela ústa, ze kterých by zřejmě vypadla nějaká další poznámka o tvrdohlavosti Janet, kdyby do místnosti nevešel Jack. Seděla na posteli zabalená v dece a byla rozcuchaná. Hodně se změnila, pomyslil si Jack a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Doktorko?" oslovil Janet a přešel k ní.

„Když chce Sam domů, neměla by jste ji spíš podporovat? Co jsem od vás pochytil, tak pro to, aby se člověk zcela zregeneroval, potřebuje domovské prostředí," dokončil větu a než stačil pokračovat, Janet se k němu otočila tak, aby stála přímo před ním.

„Chci mít Sam na očích, pane!" odpověděla rázně a doufala, že Jack nezačne protestovat, ale jak ho znala, věděla, že se to jen tak nestane.

„Ale doktorko, kdyby jste mě nechala domluvit, vše bych vám vysvětlil," odporoval Jack. Bavilo ho mít pořád poslední slovo. Sam seděla na posteli a pozorovala ty dva, jak se dohadují. Cítila se jakoby na ni úplně zapomněli, i když rozhovor, který vedly, byl jen a jen o ní.

„Ehm," odkašlala si, aby na sebe upoutala trošku pozornosti.

„Já jen říkám," začal Jack a otočil se, aby viděl i na Sam, „že by bylo pro vás lepší být ve vámi známém prostředí," snažil se být vážný.

„Já si to myslím také, pane, ale Janet je tvrdohlavá," odpověděla Sam a založila si ruce na prsa a věnovala oboum dvoum pohled dítěte, které se právě chystá vztekat.

„A to je přesně to, o čem jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit, ale ani jedna z vás mi nedáváte moc prostoru," vložil se opět do konverzace svým rázným hlasem Jack.

„Pokud by tady Sam souhlasila," přešel k ní a položil ji ruku na rameno,"mohu u ní zůstat pár dní, než se aklimatizuje a mohu na ní také dohlédnout," navrhl Jack a jak Sam tak Janet se na něj překvapeně podívaly.

„Generál nám stejně nenaplánoval žádné mise, chce počkat, až se Sam zcela uzdraví," dodal a pousmál se. Byl na sebe pyšný. Celou tuhle konverzaci si asi hodinu cvičil v šatně, aby neudělal nějakou chybu, aby nikoho neurazil. Obzvlášť Sam. Měl strach, že ho odmítne, ale po tom, co se zadíval do její tváře viděl, že nad tím přemýšlí a asi i ona vidí tu výhodu mít někoho u sebe během prvních dnů, které stráví doma.

„Je to zvláštní, ale já s tím souhlasím," odpověděla Sam a už se sunula dolů z postele. Janet ihned přiběhla k ní a zastavila její snažení, chytila ji za ramena a snažila se ji zatlačit zpět na lůžko.

„Nikam, nikam, ještě tam zůstaň," přikázala Janet.

„Je sice hezké, že vy dva souhlasíte, ale kdo se zeptal mě?" dodala a založila si ruce do kapes pláště.

„Ale no tak, doktorko, nebuďte tak panovačná," řekl Jack a pousmál se. Byl to jeden z těch úsměvů, který rád používal, když chtěl někoho přesvědčit. A zatím se mu to dařilo. I Janet se nechala unést.

„Dobře, ale chci každé ráno a večer hlášení, alespoň po telefonu!" rozkázala Janet a pohledem sklouzla opět k Sam.

„A ty na sebe dávej pozor," dodala a pohladila Sam po rameni.

„Neboj se, Janet, dám."

„Napíšu propouštěcí zprávu, připravím vám léky a pak můžete vyrazit."

Vše se seběhlo tak rychle, netrvalo to ani hodinu a už seděla na sedadle spolujezdce Jackova auta. Musela si přiznat, tohle auto se ji moc líbilo. Vše se jí teď zdálo veselejší a barevnější. Dokonce už se i usmívala. Konečně jela domů, na místo, kde se cítila bezpečně a kde ji nic nechybělo. Snažila se nemyslet na to, co se stalo, chtěla začít znova a byla si jista, že i Jack ji pomůže. V momentě, kdy si Jack sedl vedle ní a nastartoval, jakoby zapomněla mluvit. Po celou dobu cesty k jejímu domu neřekla ani slovo.

Dívala se z okna na zapadající slunce a přemýšlela nad událostmi uplynulých dní. Zachvěla se, když si vzpoměla na bolest, která provázela každý záchvat, který měla.

„Sam?" oslovil ji Jack, když si všiml, že něco není v pořádku. Celá se chvěla a byla ji zima.

„Je vše v pořádku?" dodal starostlivě. Záleželo mu na ní víc než si chtěl připustit, víc než si mohl připustit.

„Za chvíli budeme na místě," snažil se udržet rozhovor. Vlastně to byl monolog. Mluvil na Sam, ale ta mu ani jedním slůvkem neodpovídala.

Zachumlala se do svetříku, který měla na sobě, opřela se hlavou o opěradlo sedačky a opět se zadívala na oblohu.

„Ani vlastně nevím, jestli se chci do toho domu vrátit," konečně promluvila.

„Bojím se."

„Čeho se bojíte?" jemně se zeptal. Kdyby věděl co jeho otázka způsobí, raději by se neptal. Všechny vzpomínky na dny, kdy seděla opřená o vanu v temné koupelně s nataženou rukou a injekční stříkačkou položenou vedle sebe, se ji vybavily. Pocity, které ji doháněly k šílenství, ale také ty, které ji způsobovaly neskutečnou slast se vracely na povrch. Snažila se je ukrýt hluboko, ale vše bylo ještě moc čerstvé. Jack nestačil počítat slzy, které se objevovaly na její tváři. Zabrzdil a pomalu zajel ke krajnici, odepnul si pás a natáhnul se k Sam. Chytil ji za ramena a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Pevně ji obejmul a nechal ji plakat.

„Neboj se, my to spolu překonáme," pošeptal ji do ucha a ještě pevněji ji stiskl. Sam se uklidnila, cítila se v bezpečí. Ale na jak dlouho? Co se stane, až uvidí svůj dům? Bude schopna se zavřít v koupelně bez toho, aniž by se opět nezhroutila? Kéž by na tyto otázky nemusela hledat odpovědi.

Jackovo sevření povolilo a Sam se od něj odtáhla, ale ne tak daleko, aby si nemohli hledět zpříma do očí. Měla stále slzy v očích ale to Jackovi nebránilo v tom, aby se do nich nezadíval. Pohladil ji po tváři a v momentě, kdy se Sam přiblížila k jeho rtům, odtáhl se.

„Omlouvám se," stáhla se a zadívala se na podlahu vozu. Cítila se hrozně.

„To je v pořádku," odpověděl Jack a když si byl jistý, že je Sam už klidnější, opět nastartoval a vyjel na silnici. Kdyby to bylo za jiných okolností, políbil by ji. Miloval ji, toužil po ní, ale byla ve velmi špatné situaci, cítila se sama a bezradná. Udělala by to jen z pocitu osamění. A to on nechtěl. Chtěl, aby si Sam byla jistá, aby ho políbila z lásky.

Konečně zastavili před domem. Jack vypnul motor a vystoupil. Vyndal z kufru své i Saminy věci a přenesl je na chodník. Obešel auto a otevřel dveře, aby mohla Sam vystoupit. Choval se přímo jako gentleman.

Dvě tašky si hodil na rameno a zbytek vzal to levé ruky. Sam stále vedle něj a dívala se na svůj dům. Zašedlý, smutný dům, do kterého se měla vrátit po tom, všem, co v něm zažila. Byla moc ráda, že to nemusí absolvovat sama.

Nadechla se a když ucítila Jackovu ruku ve své, podívala se na něj.

„Tak společně, ano?" chtěl ji Jack podpořit. Stiskl ji pevněji a oba vykročili vpřed.


	7. Chapter 7

Stále ji držel za ruku a podle síly stisku věděl, že ani Sam se ho nechce pustit, jakoby byl jen tím jediným pevným bodem v jejím životě. Cítila se nejistě, bála se, že upadne, když už nebude moci svírat jeho pevnou dlaň. Jack otevřel dveře do domu. Několik týdnů nevětraný dům na ně vrhl zatuchlý závan. Květiny na botníku byly uvadlé a celá chodba vypadala tak nějak pochmurně, jako v nějakém špatném filmu. Jack vykročil a přešel práh, ale něco ho zastavilo. Sam se nepohla z místa, stála před dveřmi a smutně se dívala na jeden bod. Nechtěla překročit práh svého vlastního domu. Proč nezůstala v SGC na ošetřovně? Proč byla tak umíněná?

Janet možná měla pravdu.

„Sam?" oslovil ji Jack a podíval se ji zpříma do očí.

„Já vím, je to pro tebe těžké, vzpomínky asi už nevymažeš, ale nejsi v tom boji sama," dodal a pomalu ji začal táhnout k sobě tak, aby přešla přes práh. Když konečně udělala pár kroků a vešla do chodby, jako malé dítě se schoulila do jeho náruče. Nikdy nevěřila, že se bude cítit tak hrozně.

Zhluboka se nadechla, odtáhla se od Jacka a popošla k botníku, kde si sundala boty. Snažila se být statečná. Chtěla být zase ta nebojácná Sam, voják, vědec, kterého nic nezaskočí. Chtěla být zase člověkem, kterého si váží lidé kolem ní, ale hlavně kterého si váží i ona sama.

Pověsila svůj svetr na věšák přešla z chodby do kuchyně, kde položila tašku s jídlem. Věděla, že potraviny v lednici, které koupila před několika týdny, už nebudou k jídlu.

Jack se postaral o osobní věci. Ani se neptal kam s oblečením, nebyl u Sam poprvé. Bundy pověsil do skříně na chodbě, boty uklidil do botníku a tašku s věcmi Sam odnesl do obývacího pokoje.

Asi by ji to nevadilo, kdyby i její osobní věci uklidil, ale jeho svědomí mu nedovoliloo hrabat se Sam ve spodním prádle nebo v šatníku. Sam prošla pomalu celý byt a otevřela okna, roztáhla závěsy, které halily celý dům do tmy, kterou vyhledávala, když byla pod vlivem drogy. Do místností pronikaly sluneční paprsky, které barvily pokoje do červena. Krásný západ slunce mohla sledovat přímo z okna.

„Pokud by jsi nebyla proti, mohu něco udělat k večeři," nabídl se Jack. I když vaření nebyla jeho silná stránka. Uměl připravit výborné steaky na pivě, ale tohle by asi Sam nechtěla jíst hned první den, kdy se vrátila domů.

„Ne, nevadí mi to, vlastně je to příjemné, děkuji," odpověděla Sam a přešla z obývacího pokoje do kuchyně a začala vyndavat hrnce, talíře,vidličky a hrnečky na čaj a kávu.

Když ji jeden z hrnečků vypadl z třesoucích se dlaní, Jack ji chytil za ruku, druhý krneček ji vzal a postavil ho na stůl.

„Jdi se klidně převléci a dej si sprchu, já to dodělám" jemným hlasem se ji snažil uklidnit. Lámalo mu to srdce. Sice se snažil mluvit potichu, jemně, ale uvnitř křičel. Byl naštvaný na celý svět kolem sebe, vyčítal si vše, co ji způsobil. V jejích modrých očích nenašel ten klidný výraz, který tam vždy viděl, místo toho tam byl výraz prázdný. Vyděšený.

„Řekl nebo udělal jsem něco špatně?" zeptal se Jack starostlivě. Nechtěl být pro Sam další starostí se kterou by se měla zaobírat.

„Ne, není to tvoje vina, to jen že ..." odmlčela se a letmým pohledem se podívala směrem ke koupelně.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Jack. Nerozuměl ji, nevěděl, co její pohled znamenal.

„Na tu koupelnu mám jedny z nejhorších vzpomínek," odpověděla a Jack ihned pochopil. Aniž by se snažil, představa Sam, jak sedí opřená o vanu a prožívá slast a úlevu, kterou ji právě vstříknutá droga přináší, se mu zjevila před očima. Nikdy nezažil to, co asi musela prožívat, ale dokázal si to dobře představit. Na jednu stranu věděl, že v tu chvíli, kdy látka začala kolovat krevním řečištěm, byla Sam jako v ráji. O pár hodin později prožívala peklo.

Byl čím dál tím víc odhodlanější ji pomoci. Ať to stojí co to stojí.

Mlčky se postavil vedle ní a chytil ji pevně za ruku. Když se jejich prsty propletly, vykročil směrem ke koupelně. Sam šla za ním a byla ráda, že tohle nemusí podstupovat sama. Její kroky byly odvážnější, stabilnější.

Zhluboka dýchala. Čím víc byly blíž dveřím do té místnosti, kterou z celého srdce nenáviděla, tím silnější byl i stisk její ruky. Když se Jack chystal stisknout spínač, aby rozsvítil světlo, Sam ho náhle zastavila.

Přešla ke stěně a jemně posunula spínač nahoru. Chtěla to udělat sama. Cítila se bezpečně, když vedle ní stál její ochránce. Vešla do té malé místnosti a otočila se tak, aby viděla na Jacka.

„Už to asi zvládnu," řekla. Hlas se ji třásl, ale Jack viděl v jejích očích tu obrovskou sílu a odhodlanost, že jen přivřel dveře a odešel zpět do kuchyně.

V duchu se začal trochu usmívat. Viděl pokrok, viděl, že se Sam opět vrací do stavu, kdy doufá v lepší zítřek, kdy si začíná věřit.

Když uslyšel zvuk sprchy, mohl se v klidu pustit do přípravy večeře.

Mezitím, co se Jack pokoušel uvařit večeři, seděla Sam ve sprše, opřená o chladnou zeď. Měla studená záda, ale nevadilo ji to. Horká voda stále proudila a hřála každý kousek jejího těla. Zvedla hlavu a nespočetně kapiček dopadalo na její tváře, že by si ani nikdo nevšiml toho, že plakala. Stočila pohled na malou skříňku hned vedle sprchového koutu. Už to, že ji to napadlo, ji přivádělo k šílenství. Cítila, jakoby se uvnitř rozpadala na milion kousíčků. Zklame všechny, kdo stáli po jejím boku v průběhu posledních dní. Věděla, že zklame Jacka. Neměla už sílu si něco nalhávat. Celé to přetváření se ji protivilo. Každá Jackova reakce na její slabost ji rozčilovala, ale i přesto se snažila neukázat své pocity navenek. Proud slz, které stékaly z jejích očí, zesílil. Podepřela se rukama a po kolenou se přesunula k té skřínce, ze které nespustila oči už pěkných pár minut. Neměla ani sílu na to, aby vstala. Pootevřela dvířka a vytáhla zpod ručníků jednu zapomenutou stříkačku v níž byla čirá tekutina. Chvíli si ji prohlížela, pak se otočila a přesunula se zpět do sprchy. Nevnímala nic jiného než proud vody, který nepřetržitě smáčel její kůži a tu, zatím nevinně vypadající, stříkačku.

Nechtěla to udělat. Něco, nějaký vnitřní hlas, ji neustále přesvědčoval o tom, jak nesmyslné to je, ale neposlouchala. Potřeba ucítit tu slast znovu vítězila nad rozumem. Bezradnost, to byl ten pravý název pro pocit, který zmítal jejím tělem. Nevěděla co má dělat. Má zavolat Jacka, aby ji zachránil od spáchání té největší chyby, kterou by udělala? Dokázala by tu malou věc, kterou svírala pevně v dlani vrátit opět do skříňky, kde ji našla? Už jí to byla jedno, nechtěla se nadále zaobírat otázkami, na kterou už předem znala odpověď. Sundala kryt z jehli a přiblížila její hrot k povrchu kůže, pod kterou prosvítala modrá žíla, cesta, která ji zavede na klidné místo. Místo, kde se bude moci zbavit všech starostí, kde se bude opět cítit tak lehce.

Když jehla projela kůží, Sam zasykla. Už si na tu bolest odvykla. Pomalu začala stlačovat píst a vytlačila tak ze zásobníku celou dávku. Vytáhla jehlu a téměř přestala dýchat. Čekala, až setekutina dostatečně vstřebá a pak vydechla. Zaklonila hlavu a ruku, do které si právě aplikovala drogu, položila na zem vedle svého těla. Stříkačka ji vyklouzla z pola otevřené dlaně.

Cítila se nádherně, jakoby létala. Nic ji netížilo, s ničím se netrápila.

Sebrala zbytek sil a postavila se. Opřela se o zeď, aby udržela rovnováhu. Všechno kolem se točilo, snažila se zaostřit na kliku od sprchového koutu, ale marně. Vše bylo rozmazané. Poslepu přešla k prosklenným dveřím a chtěla udělat další krok. Nic neviděla a celá se třásla. Už neměla sílu na to, aby udělala další krok, natož aby se udržela ve vzpřímené poloze. Sesunula se k zemi. Ztratila vědomí.

„Sam?" vykřikl Jack, když uslyšel ránu, která vyšla z koupelny. Doslova vyběhl ke koupelnovým dveřím a oteřel je. Ve chvíli, kdy ji uviděl ležet na zemi v kaluži krve, chtěl křičet. Dokázal se vyrovnávat se ztrátou vojáků, nevadila mu krev, ale tohle byla Sam. Jeho Sam. Vběhl ihned do místnosti a přehodil přes její nahé tělo župan, který strhl z věšáku tak silně, že utrhl poutko, na kterém byl župan zavěšený. Vešel do sprchy a přerušil proud vody. Porozhlédl se a našel na zemi použitou injekční stříkačku. V tu chvíli věděl jistě, co se vlastně stalo. Vzal ji do náruče a rychlým krokem přešel k pohovce, kde ji položil. Když si byl jistý, že dýchá, vzal telefon a zavolal záchranku. Rovnou se představil jako příslušník armády a nechal si poslat vrtulník. Musel ji ihned dostat do SGC. Tohle se nemělo stát. Jak mohl být tak nepozorný. Opět si to začal vyčítat. Přetočil Sam na bok, aby mohl lépe kontrolovat její ústa a netrpělivě čekal na dunivý zvuk přistávajícího vrtulníku. Odbíhal od Sam k oknu a zase zpět. Pokaždé nahmatal pulz a ověřil si, že dýchá pravidelně.

Chtěl být silný, snažil se být tím, kdo ji bude vždy držet nad vodou, ale v tuhle chvíli, kdy ji viděl, jak bojuje o svůj život se chtěl také vzdát. Už to trvalo moc dlouho. Když už si myslel, že Sam udělala pokrok, stalo se to znova. Jak ji může napodruhé věřit? Chtěl pro ni to nejlepší, ale byl on to nejlepší, co potřebovala? Ztrácel kontrolu sám nad sebou a kdyby měl možnost, začal by plakat. Ale z nějakého neznámého důvodu nemohl.

Ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel známý zvuk motoru letadla, oddychl si. Připadalo mu, že cesta k domu Sam jim trvala věčnost a přitom neuběhlo ani pět minut. Důkladně ji zabalil do županu a vzal ji do náruče. Vyšel před dům a nestačil se divit. Na protější louce přistál tryskový letoun armády USA a z kokpitu vyběhl jeden z pilotů. Pokývnutím pozdravil Jacka a pomohl mu přenést Sam do letadla. Během pár vteřin se letoun začal zvedat ze země a namířil si to přímo směrem k základně SGC.


	8. Chapter 8

Pohnula se. Prsty sevřené do pěstí pozvolna uvolnila a protáhla. Cítila nepříjemný tah a bolest. V té křečovité poloze musela ležet dlouho. Pomalu přicházela k sobě, ale oči měla stále zavřené. Bála se je otevřít. Cítila, že se něco změnilo. Ten vzduch, ty zvuky kolem. Už nebyla doma. Poklidnou atmosféru jejího domu vystřídal chlad ošetřovny a zvuky přístrojů, které monitorovaly její povrchní dech a stále pomalý tlukot srdce.

„Ne, prosím ne," zašeptala a slzy začaly smáčet její tváře. Nechtěla všechnu tu bolest prožívat od začátku, ale byla si vědoma, že si za svůj stav pro tentokrát mohla sama. I přes neutichající zvuky přístrojů slyšela kroky, které se stále přibližovaly jejím směrem. Chtěla si utřít slzy, aby nevypadala tak zranitelně. Zvedla ruku ale něco ji zabránilo v tom, aby dosáhla až ke svému obličeji. Páska omotaná okolo jejích zápěstí ji nedovolila sebemenší pohyb. Byla doslova přivázaná k lůžku. Zkusila pohnout nohama, ale jak v zápětí zjistila, byla přivázána ke spodní části lůžka a ani nohama hýbat nemohla.

„Proč?" vykřikla. Přes slzy už neviděla a začala házet rukama v domění, že ty popruhy přetrhá.

„Sam, klid, vše bude v pořádku," uslyšela známý hlas a ucítila na svých pažích silné mužské ruce.

„Jacku! Proč? Jacku?" stále silným a rozčileným hlasem vykřikovala.

„Proč jste mě přivázali?" nechtěla se uklidnit a Jack měl co dělat, aby ji udržel.

„Uklidni se, nezhoršuj to," klidným hlasem se Jack snažil Sam uklidnit.

„Horší už to snad ani být nemůže!" Sam se nehodlala uklidnit. Házela sebou a trhavými pohyby rukou odstrkávala Jacka.

Chtěla být sama. Nedokázala se podívat na sebe samu, natož na Jacka. Věděla, že si to, co se jí stalo, vyčítá, ale byla to ona, kdo ho zklamal a za to se chtěla potrestat. Chtěla se potrestat, ale neuvědomovala si, že svým chováním trestá i ostatní, kdo se o ní báli. Nikomu na základně nebyla lhostejná.

„Plukovníku, pusťte ji," ozvalo se od dveří. Janet vešla do místnosti a s jehlou v ruce přistoupila k infúzi, která stála hned vedle Samina lůžka. Propíchla jehlou jednu z hadiček a stiskem pístu na stríkačce aplikovala sedativum.

„Takhle to bude lepší," dodala a sledovala jak se Sam pomalu začala uklidňovat. Dávka nebyla tak silná, aby ji uspala, ale když konečně ležela klidně na lůžku, Jack povolil stisk jejích paží a narovnal se. Otočil se a setřel si z tváře slzy. Zhluboka se nadechl a otočil se zpět k Sam. Chytil ji za ruku a zadíval se do modrých očí, které se na něj unaveně dívaly.

„Ať se stane cokoliv, chci ti pomoci. Možná mě budeš nenávidět, ale já jsem ochoten to riskovat. I za cenu, že tě ztratím udělám vše, abych tě z toho dostal," řekl a sklonil se nad Sam. Políbil ji na čelo. Ještě poslední pohled na krásnou tvář, poslední nádech, kdy mohl cítit vůni jejích vlasů, poslední dotek, aby si pamatoval hebkost její kůže. Kdyby Janet nestála na druhé straně postele, políbil by Sam na rty. Alespoň jeden polibek.

Už byl unavený tím neustálým čekáním. Jeho smutné oči se už nedívaly do Saminých očí, ale sledovaly Janet a dva mediky, kteří odpojili Sam od přístrojů. Pozorovala co se kolem ní děje, ale cítila se tak malátně, že neměla ani sílu říct jedno jediné slovo. Jeden z můžů v bílém plášti povolil brzdy a lůžko i se Sam se dalo do pohybu. Zrychleně dýchala, tlukot jejího srdce byl tak silný, že ho mohl slyšet i Jack, který šel vedle lůžka a držel Sam za ruku. Čím víc se blížili k výtahu, kroky, které dělal byly čím dál těžší. Přál si, aby to nemusel dělat, ale byla to bohužel jediná možnost. Očima sledoval tváře vojáků, které míjeli na chodbách. Jakoby viděl svůj odraz v jejich pohledu. Bezcitný, soucitu zbavený muž, který přináší jen utrpení. Za celou dobu neřekl ani slovo.

To ticho ho ubíjelo. Navenek se snažil působit jako silný člověk, jako člověk, který je oporou druhých, ale musel si to přiznat. To on právě teď potřeboval někoho, komu by se mohl svěřit se svými pocity, komu by se mohl vyplakat na rameni. Vyjeli výtahem na povrch a hned jak vyšli z kabiny, všimli si blikajících světel, které se odrážela na stěnách komplexu. Před SGC byla připravená sanitka. Lékař už čekal u otevřených dveří a spolu se sestrou dodělávaly poslední přípravy na převoz.

„Pojedu s vámi," vyhrkl Jack když naložili Sam do vozu a sestra se chystala zavřít dveře. Na poslední chvíli ji chtil za ruku a i přes její nevůli opět dveře otevřel a nastoupil. Posadil se vedle lůžka, na kterém teď Sam ležela a opět ji chytil za ruku. I když si slíbil, že bude silný, že raději zůstane na základně, nedokázal se přenést přes to, že by ji nechal jet samotnou. Vyčítal by si, kdyby ji nedoprovodil.

Janet přikývla a dveře sanitky se teď už s jistotou zavřely. Uslyšel bouchnutí dveří u řidiče a vůz se dal do pohybu.

Ještě pevněji stiskl Saminu ruku a sledoval, jak bojuje s únavou.

Nevěděla kam jede, byla slabá na to, aby mohla utéci, byla příliš unavená na to, aby se mohla bránit. Nevěděla komu má věřit, zdálo se ji, že se všichni postavili proti ní. Proč ani Jack nic neříká? Mlčí a jen se na ní dívá. To, jak ji pozoroval, jí už bylo nepříjemné. Cítila jeho pohled na každém kousku její tváře jakoby se ji snažil dostat pod kůži, jakoby ji chtěl číst myšlenky.

Napětí mezi nimi vzrůstalo, kéž by ho mohla nějak uvolnit. Chtěla mu toho tolik říct, ale únava byla příliš silná na to, aby ji nechala promluvit.

Auto zastavilo a lékař i sestra vystoupili. Jack slyšel kroky a o pár vteřin později už pomáhal lůžko se Sam vytahnout ze sanitky. Stáli před zdravotním střediskem. Sam otáčela hlavou a prohlížela si budovu i okolí. Přišlo ji to povědomé. Nelíbilo se ji to. Popravdě ji to děsilo. Věděla, že už tu někdy byla. Proč si jen nemohla vzpomenout?

Lůžko se na kolečkách přesouvalo ke vstupním dveřím a Sam se pořád rozhlížela kolem sebe. Cítila se lépe, když byla tu chvíli na čerstvém vzduchu. I únava trochu ustoupila. Prošli vchodovými dveřmi a když Sam uviděla oddělení, kam ji vezou, zhrozila se.

„Vždyť tady byl Daniel, když trpěl halucinacemi," říkala si sama pro sebe.

„To snad nemyslí vážně!" Sam byla vyděšená. Chtěla utéct. Začala házet rukama a nohama a snažila se přetočit na bok, aby mohla lépe vstát z postele. Během pár vteřin k ní přiběhli dva zřízenci a položili ji s velkou razancí na postel, až se Jack polekal.

„Takhle s ní nezacházejte!" vykřikl naštvaně a přistoupil k Sam.

„Odpusť," dodal polohlasně.

„Doktore!" zavolal na muže v bílém plášti, který stál na druhém konci chodby.

„Plukovníku," oslovil ho doktor a vydal se jejich směrem. Když se zastavil před Jackem, natáhl ruku.

„Jsem doktor Parker, John Parker a budu ošestřujícím lékařem Samanthy Carterové," představil se a potřásli si s Jackem rukama.

„Plukovník O'Neill," představil se Jack. Chtěl už tuhle formalitu mít za sebou.

„Převezeme pacientku na pokoj 2." Přikázal doktor a zřízenci si převzali lůžko, ze kterého se stále neklidná Sam snažila utéct.

„Ne!" vykřikla.

„Jacku!"

„Uklidněte se," jeden ze zřízenců se snažil Sam uklidnit, aby ji mohl rozvázat popruhy na rukou. Nohy už měla volné a jakmile to zjistila, začala kolem sebe kopat.

„Nenech je mě tam zavřít! Jacku!" křičela. Proti síle dvou mužů, kteří ji drželi za paže, nemohla nic udělat. Byla stále slabá.

„Jacku, prosím!" snažila se bránit, ale docházely ji síly. Slzy opět smáčely její tváře. Jack stál bez hnutí a sledoval to, co se dělo před ním. Bylo mu zle, chtělo se mu zvracet. Cítil se jako bezcitný člověk. Ani si nedokázal představit, jak Sam ubližuje. Když se zřízencům konečně podařilo protlačit Sam dveřmi, za které se chytila a tak silně se jich držela, vyběhli z místnosti a zavřeli dveře. Sam nebyla schopná stát na nohou a hned jak ji muži pustili, podlomily se ji kolena a spadla na zem. Celý pokoj byl vyplněný polštáři, které byly připevněny k podlaze i zdem. Sebrala poslední zbytky sil a přesunula se ke dveřím, kde se chytila kliky a postavila se na nohy. I když stála malátně, ale stála. Podívala se skrz plastové okénko, které bylo v horní třetině dveří a zadívala se na Jacka. Tolik bolesti a smutku ještě nikdy v očích člověka neviděl. Musel uhnout, nedokázal se jí dívat do očí. Přešel ke dveřím a i přes zavřené dveře mohl slyšet, jak vzlyká.

„Jacku! Proč? Proč?" stále se ptala. Nebyl ji schopen odpovědět. Jediné co si teď přál bylo vrátit čas a vše udělat jinak.

„Musím jít," řekl a podíval se ještě naposledy skrz plastové okénko ve dveřích přímo do Saminých očí.

„Miluju tě," pošeptal. Nikdo ho nemohl slyšet. Ani nechtěl, aby ho někdo slyšel, ale potřeboval to říct.


	9. Chapter 9

„Jacku?" volala Sam na už odcházejícího Jacka. Bylo ji jedno, že ho volá jménem i když je to její velící důstojník. Bušila pěstmi o dveře a dožadovala se pozornosti, chtěla jen, aby ji někdo poslouchal. Ani se neotočil. Snažil se ji nevnímat. Tak moc to bolelo. Věděl, že ji opouští, i když ji slíbil, že bude stále s ní. Věděl, jak se asi bude cítit. Jedna jeho část se chtěla rozběhnout a obejmout ji a už nikdy nepustit. Druhá oponovala. Musel to udělat, bylo to to jediné, co ji mohlo pomoci. Snad mu jednou odpustí.

Jakoby se celý svět proti ni postavil zády a ona zůstala na vše sama. Měla strach. Ne, byla přímo vyděšená. Nikdo nenaslouchal jejímu srdci a i Jack, o kterém si myslela, že při ní bude stát, ji opustil. Nestačila si utírat slzy, které ji stékaly po tvářích, sesunula se k zemi a opřela se o měkkou zeď.

„Je to začarovaný kruh," pošeptala a schoulila se do klubíčka, přitáhla si kolena k bradě. Nedokázala odhadnout, jak dlouho takhle seděla, až bolest zad ji probrala. Musela usnout. Oči měla opuchlé a kolena, o které měla opřenou hlavu, měla mokrá od slz. Nemohla přestat plakat. Bolelo ji celé tělo, ale tahle bolest se dala snést. Bolest, kterou cítila v srdci jen tak nepřekoná.

Zámek ve dveřích cvaknul a když se mohutné vypolstrované dveře otevřely, stál v nich doktor v bílém plášti a dva další muži. Jeden z nich měl tác s jídlem a druhý nesl v ruce injekční stříkačku.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se a chtěla se postavit, ale neměla sílu se zvednout.

„Jen klid," odpověděl doktor a Sam hned veděla, že něco není v pořádku.

Když uviděla injekční stříkačku v rukou muže v bílém plášti, vyděsila se. Začala se sunout ke vzdálenější stěně.

„Ne, já to nechci!" křičela. Když narazila zády na zeď, celá se chvěla. Věděla, že jim nemá kam utéct. Tak si přála, aby v pokoji byla nějaká skulinka, kam by se mohla ukrýt, aby ji nikdo neviděl. Přála si být neviditelná.

„Chceme vám pomoci," řekl klidným hlasem doktor a vydal se pomalým krokem k Sam. Sehnul se k ní a než se mohla začít Sam bránit ji neznámé mohutné ruce chytily za paže a ruce. Pak už jen cítila, jak se ji jehla zabodla do žíly, kterou ji lékař nahmatal pod kůží v loketní jamce.

„Ne!" vykřikla. Začala sebou škubat, dokonce jednoho z mužů, kteří ji drželi, kousla. Chtěla se bránit, chtěla se pokusit o útěk, ale pociťovala, že se ji to zřejmě nepodaří. Začala se ji točit hlava a udělalo se ji špatně.

„Co jste mi to dali?" zeptala se, lehla si na bok. Stočila se do klubíčka a rychle oddechovala. Dlaněmi si křečovitě mačkala na břicho. Chtělo se ji zvracet, myslela, že se ji hlava rozletí na milion kousíčků.

„Co jste mi dali?" ptala se znova. Stěží od sebe odlepila suchá ústa, aby mohla promluvit. Nevěřila, že by ji pomáhali. Takhle podle ní pomoc nevypadá.

Barvy přestaly najednou být tak zářivé. Ani ta čistě bílá barva potahů v jejím pokoji ji nepřišla tak pichlavá. Ticho se rozprostřelo všude kolem ní, neslyšela ani kroky lékaře, když vycházel z pokoje. Myšlenky jakoby se rozutekly a ona si najednou nemohla na nic vzpomenout. Snažila si vybavit tváře, hlasy, ale nešlo to ať se snažila sebevíc. Zavřela oči a modlila se. To bylo v tu chvíli to jediné, co zvládla. Poté upadla do bezvědomí. Křečovitý stah rukou na jejím břiše povolil. Necítila bolest, necítila smutek. Zapoměla na Jacka, který ji podlomil nohy a nechal ji tady samotnou.

Zavřel za sebou dveře a sedl si na první lavičku, na kterou narazil před budovou. Nemohl uvěřit, že to udělal. Nemohl uvěřit, že porušil slib, který dal. Nechal ji tam samotnou a mohl si jen domýšlet, jak se cítí nebo co tam s ní vlastně dělají. Jediné co ho uklidňovalo bylo to, že Janet tuto metodu přímo doporučila. Když se jednalo o zdraví, byla Janet první osoba, které volal. Bezmězně ji důvěřoval. Ona sama měla Sam ráda a nechtěla by pro ni nic špatného.

Ať si říkal cokoliv, nic nepomáhalo. Stále se cítil stejně vinen. Lokty si opřel o kolena a dlaněmi si podepřel hlavu. Zavřel oči. Neměl chuť se dívat na okolní svět, nechtěl poslouchat lidský smích ani pláč, zvuky, které se ozývaly všude kolem. Kéž by měl v ruce kouzelnou hůlku, aby mohl změnit tok času a vše udělat jinak. Zvedl se a vydal se směrem k autu. Až po pár metrech si uvědomil, že sem autem nepřijel. Zakroutil hlavou a když viděl jednoho z lékařů, se kterým přijel v sanitce, následoval ho. Šel tiše, aby si ho ten muž v dlouhém bílém plášti nevšiml. Neměl náladu na rozhovor.

Řidič sanitky už na ně čekal. Jack váhavě stiskl kliku a otevřel si dveře. Nevěděl jestli má odjet a nebo se vrátit. Nakonec nasedl a zabouchl za sebou dveře až se celý vůz otřásl.

„Pardon," ozvalo se z jeho polootevřených úst, jak omluvu procedil mezi zuby. Po celou dobu cesty neřekl ani slovo. Jen si jednou zívl. Byl unavený a ten stres ho vyčerpával. Ale když zavřel oči, uviděl tvář Samanthy. Smutnou tvář bez úsměvu. Ihned je zase otevřel. Tenhle obraz, který právě viděl byl horší než hororový film. Nikdy se nebál dívat na strašidelné filmy a ještě když se díval s Danielem nebo Teal'cem, byla to vždy zábava. Tohle bylo něco zcela jiného. Mrazilo ho, po zádech se mu proběhla husí kůže. Pokaždé když se pokusil oči opět zavřít, ten obraz byl zpět. Už teď věděl, že se dnešní noc nevyspí.

Pohnula se, spíš sebou trhla jakoby se něčeho lekla. Pootevřela oči a rozhlédla se po místě, kde se právě nacházela. Nic se nezměnilo, jen její pohled byl rozmazaný. Promnula si oči, pravou rukou se opřela o zem a posadila se. Zdálo se ji, že je všude klid, celá budova zřejmě spala. Našla v sobě natolik síly aby se postavila a přešla ke dveřím. Prohlédla skleněným okénkem a když si všimla, že světla na chodbě potemněla, uvědomila si, že je noc. Neměla vůbec ponětí jak dlouho byla mimo. Ani o tom nechtěla přemýšlet a vracet se ke vzpomínce plné bolesti. Věděla, že nemělo cenu se dožadovat pozornosti, otočila se a přešla do vzdálenějšího rohu pokoje a sesunula se k zemi. Cítila se unaveně, těch pár kroků, které ušla ji neskutečně unavily.

Soustředila se na svůj dech, na tlukot srdce, které ji bušilo tak silně, že ho cítila až v hlavě. Kéž by tak mohla vyjít na ten nejvyšší kopec světa a vykřičet ze sebe tu bolest, kterou cítila, vyplakat všechny slzy, které ji ještě zbyly. Cítila se bezradná, jako pták lapený do klece, kde měl strávit zbytek svého života. Chtěla se pořádně nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu, přála si cítit vůni květin. Už v té místnosti byla zavřená dlouho.

Na dveře zaklepaly silné prsty a o chvilku později se ozval klíč, který zajel do klíčové dirky. Zámek se otočil a dveře se otevřely. Sam zvedla hlavu a své uplakané oči upřela na muže stojícího na prahu váhajícího jestli má vstoupit a nebo zase odejít. Cítila z něj strach, váhavost. Ani ona si nebyla jista, jestli chce, aby ji dělal společnost.

„Sam?" oslovil ji a udělal pár kroků směrem k místu, kde schoulená seděla opřená o zeď.

„Pane," oslovila ho bez jakéhokoliv citového zabarvení v hlase. Brala ho jen jako svého nadřízeného. To co ji udělal v ní nechalo stopu, ránu hluboko v srdci. Podepřela se rukama a ještě víc se přitiskla ke zdi jakoby se snažila před Jackem utíkat, ale ta zeď za ní ji bránila.

„Nenávidí mě," v duchu Jack promlouval sám k sobě. Věděl, že k tomu dojde, ale netušil, že to bude tak bolet. Ten nenávistný pohled v jejích očích ho probodával. Čím víc se k ní přibližoval, tím mezi nimi rostlo napětí až se Sam rozplakala.

„Jděte pryč!" zakřičela.

„Nechci vás vidět! Odejděte, prosím!" křičela. Celá se chvěla a tato dvě slova opakovala stále dokola. Zakrývala si oči dlaněmi na znamení, že ho doopravdy nechce vidět. Byla jako malé dítě, které se bojí dívat do tmy, jakoby tam bylo strašidlo. Tak přesně si Jack připadal. Jen jediný pohled na něj ji způsoboval takovou bolest a strach, že to nemohl snést. Otočil se a vyšel z místnosti. Lékař za ním zavřel dveře a zamkl.

„Doktore, jak to se Sam vypadá?" zaptal se Jack.

„Snažíme se její závislost dostat pod kontrolu, ale byla závislá na vysokých dávkách. Nevíme, jak dlouho to bude ještě trvat," odpověděl lékař a položil Jackovi ruku na rameno.

„Nebojte, ona to zvládne. Je silná," dodal a vydal se směrem k lékařskému pokoji. Jack ještě chvíli stál uprostřed chodby a zíral do prázdna. Kéž by ho od sebe neodháněla, kéž by přijala jeho pomoc. Proč pro ni bylo tak těžké to pochopit? Chtěl ji pomoct, cítit ji nablízku, obejmout a podpořit ji alespoň slovy. Byla to jeho vina. Zhluboka se nadechl a přešel před dveře, které se za ním před chvilkou zavřely. Nahlédl skrz průhledné okénko do pokoje. Zadíval se na ni. Seděla opřená o zeď a hlavu měla schovanou v dlaních. Určitě plakala. I do jeho očí se nahrnuly slzy. Otočil se a opřel se zády o ty mohutné dveře, které ho oddělovaly od osoby, kterou miloval a kterou zároveň tak trápil.


	10. Chapter 10

Den co den dostávala injekce. Pokaždé se stáčela do klubíčka, aby přetrpěla tu neskutečnou bolest, kterou ji ta látka způsobovala. Vždy se modlila za rychlý konec. Neuplynul den, aby se Jack v nemocnici nezastavil. I když nešel k Sam do jejího pokoje, stál alespoň za dveřmi a tajně ji pozoroval. Ničilo ho to. Zvykl si, že ji měl neustále u sebe, že se ji mohl letmo dotýkat. A teď, když byli rozděleni, jakoby zestárl. Připadal si starý a nemocný. I Sam strádala. Nechtěla jíst ani pít. Zhubla a byla unavená. Kruhy pod očima značily, že nemohla spát. Na jednu stranu si přála, aby se za ní Jack přijel alespoň na chvilku podívat, ale když si ho představila, jak stojí mezi dveřmi, udělalo se ji špatně. Opět se schoulila a dlaněmi si zakryla oči. Každý den byl stejný jako ten, který měl následovat a jen díky pravidelnosti dávek si uvědomovala, jak dlouho už je zavřená ve svém pokoji o čtyřech stěnách. Už dostala sedm dávek, sedm záchvatů překonala, už týden byla zavřená v jedné místnosti.

Se skřípavým zvukem se otevřely dveře a Sam osvítilo světlo z chodby. Všude se rozlilo světlo zářivek a tak odhadovala, že na hodinách musela odbít brzká ranní hodina. Lékař blížící se k ní už v ruce nenesl stříkačku naplněnou látkou, kterou Sam tak nenáviděla. Nesl několik prázdných stříkaček a jehlu.

„Odebereme vám krev," oznámil ji a pomohl ji se posadit. Natáhla k němu opatrně ruku a sledovala jak jehla lehce zajela do žíly v loketní jamce na její pravé ruce.

„Uděláme pár testů a brzy vám přijdu říct výsledky," dodal lékař, zvedl se, stříkačky s červenou tekutinou pevně sevřel v ruce a když vyšel z místnosti, ještě se otočil na Sam.

„Vše dobře dopadne." Dveře se zavřely a v místnosti byla opět tma.

Oddychla si. Malá jiskřička naděje se zablýskla v jejích očích. Že už by všechno to utrpení bylo u konce? Možná se v tom lékaři spletla. Chtěl ji doopravdy pomoci. Položila se na měkkou podlahu a klidně oddechovala. Doufala, že v této místnosti spí naposledy.

Jack doslova nadskočil, když telefon na jeho pracovním stole zazvonil. Zvedl ihned sluchátko a aniž si ho stačil přiložit k uchu, už slyšel mužský hlas.

„Plukovníku O'Neille, můžete si pro majora Carterovou přijet," zaznělo z telefonu, ale Jack se nezmohl ani na adekvátní odpověď.

„Ano," procedil skrz zuby a sluchátko bezmyšlenkovitě položil. Chtěl radostí křičet, chtěl se rozběhnout a chytit Sam do náruče. Ale když si uvědomil, jak ublíženě se musí Sam cítit, jeho radost se hned vytratila. Cítil se jakoby byl přikovaný, nemohl se hnout. Přistihl sám sebe jak se přemlouvá k tomu, aby se alespoň zvedl ze židle. Měl strach. Nadešel den, kdy se bude muset podívat Sam do tváře a opět s ní navázat kontakt. Ani nevěděl, co ji vlastně řekne, nemohl najít ta vhodná slova a chovat se tak, jakoby se nic nestalo mu přišlo ještě podlejší než to, co ji udělal. Vše se zdálo lehčí, když ji mohl nepovšimnut sledovat zpoza dveří, kdy pozoroval jak se ze spánku přetáčí ze strany na stranu, jak si prsty vjíždí do vlasů, aby je stáhla z tváře. Sledoval jak bojuje s abstinečními příznaky, v duchu se za ní modlil. Modlil se za ni, ale proklínal sám sebe. Zavíral oči a nechal události minulých dní vracet se pozpátku tam, kde to vše začalo. Probíral situaci jednu po druhé a snažil se najít chybu, která spustila její utrpení. Něco určitě přehlédl, něco mu uniklo. Příště si dá větší pozor, příště si Sam více ohlídá. Pokud tedy nějaké příště bude.

Přemluvil se, zvedl sluchátko a krátkým telefonátem oznámil generálovi situaci.

„Nechám vám připravit před základnu auto," odpověděl Hammond bez jakýchkoliv otázek a zavěsil. S klapnutím sluchátka se Jack zvedl ze židle a rozběhl se k šatnám. Ještě nikdy nebyl tak rychle převlečený jako teď. Naskočil do skoro se zavírajících dveří výtahu a několikrát stiskl tlačítko, které ho mělo vyvést na povrch. Voják, který stál v kabině, jen nevěřícně sledoval, jak Jack nervózně podupává a neustále zastrkuje ruce do kapes u kalhot a opět je vyndavá. Když se dveře s cinknutím otevřely, vyběhl vstříc autu, které stálo připravené hned před základnou. Prímo naskočil do vozu, ještě ani nestačil zavřít dveře a auto se se skřípajícím zvukem rozjelo. Když se pohodlně usadil do sedačky, zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Najednou ho polilo horko a roztřásly se mu ruce. Jeho oči si zasteskly po pohledu do jejích očí, jeho kůže postrádala jemnost její kůže, jeho srdce potřebovalo slyšet to její. Na druhou stranu se neskutečně bál. Bál se odmítnutí, ignorace, nenávisti, které by se mohl dočkat po tom, čím si prošla. Věděl, že první, komu to bude dávat za vinu, bude on. Byl tak ponořený do vlastních myšlenek a obav, že si skoro ani nevšiml, že už jsou v areálu nemocnice. Kdyby řidič nedupl na brzdy a Jack sebou neškubl, asi by stále přemýšlel o možných scénářích jejich setkání.

„Dobrý den, plukovníku," oslovil ho s úsměvem Samin ošetřující lékař.

„Zdravím. Jak je na tom?" šel Jack rovnou k věci.

„Je na tom poměrně dobře, už ji v krvi nekoluje skoro žádná droga. I přesto ale doporučuji časté kontroly a testy u vaší lékařky v SGC. Alespoň dvakrát do měsíce po dobu půl roku," odpověděl lékař a rukou ukázal Jackovi cestu k pokoji, kde Sam byla po celou dobu jejího pobytu v nemocnici zavřená.

„To je její fyzická stránka, ale co po psychické stránce?" zeptal se Jack a skrz prosklenné okénko ve dveřích se podíval do místnosti. Sam seděla na zemi opřená o zeď. Ihned jak uviděla jeho obličej v okénku, v jejím obličeji se objevila grimasa, kterou Jack jen těžko mohl rozluštit. Polkl a poodstoupil od dveří. Noční můra, která ho trápila celou dobu, co byla Sam v tomto zařízení se začala pomalu, ale jistě naplňovat. Jedinou emoci, kterou mohl nyní vidět v její tváři byla nenávist. Lékař pootočil klíčkem v zámku a pootevřel dveře. Jack ho ale zarazil.

„Mluvila někdy o mě?" nevydržel se nezeptat. Zajímalo ho, jestli se o něm alespoň zmínila.

„Bohužel. Major Carterová s námi po celou dobu nepromluvila," řekl smutně doktor a svěsil hlavu.

„Nevíme co se v ní odehrává. Nevylučuji potřebu pomoci od odborníka," řekl a povídal se na Jacka.

„Tím odborníkem myslíte psychiatra?" zeptal se Jack a stále držel ruku na klice, aby se dveře nemohly otevřít.

„Ano. To, čím si prošla, na ni muselo nechat určité následky. Trauma."

Jack v tu chvíli cítil, jak se mu derou szly do očí,nemohl pořádně polknout. Sklopil oči a zadíval se do země. Nechtěl na sobě nechat znát, že je z toho všeho rozrušený. Ale před lékařem své pocity skrýt nemohl. Ve chvíli, kdy ucítil dotek ruky na své paži, zvedl hlavu a se slzami v očích se zadíval na muže, který stál před ním. Nebyl to pohled lékaře, ale spíš přítele, který přišel s jednou ze svých nejlepších rad.

„Buďte silný. Ukažte ji, že můžete být její oporou. To je to jediné co můžete pro začátek udělat nejen pro ni," dodal a otočil se na podpatku. Nechal Jacka úplně samotného u pootevřených dveří. Stále v ruce svíral kliku a přemýšlel, jestli má otevřít a nebo utéci. Jack nebyl zbabělec, vždy se problému dokázal podívat do očí, postavit se ke všemu čelem a i proto v tuto chvíli sebral všechnu odvahu, kterou ještě měl a dveře otevřel. Pokusil se o úsměv, ale to, co se objevilo na jeho rtech nebylo možno nazývat ani pousmáním.

„Půj..eme ..omů?" zeptal se, ale hlas mu selhal, takže si musel odkašlat a zopakovat to, co řekl. Teď už s větší důvěrou ve vlastní hlas.

„Půjdeme domů?" přešel k místu, kde Sam seděla a natáhl k ní ruku, aby ji pomohl vstát. Sam jeho ruku odstrčila a vstala sama, bez jeho pomoci. I když se trošku motala a nohy měla slabé, byla schopna se narovnat. Zadívala se do Jackových očí. Tolik výčitek v jednom pohledu Jack ještě nikdy neviděl. Cítil z jejích očí odpor, zradu a zklamání. Beze slova ho Sam obešla a nejistým krokem se vydala ke dveřím, které tak chtěla za sebou zavřít a už se sem nikdy nevrátit. Nepromluvila za celou dobu ani se na něj nepodívala. Občas se ji podlomily nohy a když se ji Jack snažil zachytit, vytrhla se mu. Nesnesla jeho doteky na svém těle, dokonce ji přišlo nepříjemné i to, že se na ni díval.

„Sam?" oslovil ji polohlasně. Cítil se hrozně, jeho zlomené srdce krvácelo a on nevěděl co má dělat. Zřejmě si to zasloužil. Ať se snažil sebevíc, ať se k ní přiblížil, odstrkovala ho. Kdyby alespoň něco řekla, kdyby mu alespoň vynadala, kdyby se alespoň mohli vyplakat jeden druhému na rameni. Ulevilo by se jim, možná by bylo i snažší na vše zapomenout a začít žít opět život, který žili před tím. Ale vše, nad čím nyní přemýšlel se mu zdálo nereálné. Nenávist k němu ze Sam jen sálala. Kdyby se ji teď snažil dostat do života, spálil by se. Ale nehodlal se vzdát. Na to, aby se takhle lehce vzdal ji měl až moc rád. Díval se na ni, jak opatrně našlapovala a snažila se vydržet na nohou. Její pohublá postava skoro zanikala, delší blond vlasy byly mastné a splihlé, ale jí to bylo jedno. Konečně mohla odejít z této nemocnice. Z vězení, kde ji mučili. Nezastavila se ani u sesterny, kde ji sestra podávala kartu. Sebrala všechnu sílu, která ji zbyla, otevřela dveře nemocnice a vyšla na čerstvý vzduch. Slunce ji ozářilo tváře. Zavřela oči. Sluneční paprsky, dostávající se jí do očí, pálily. Zhluboka se nadechla a zaklonila hlavu. Vychutnávala si vánek ve vlasech, sluneční teplo na tvářích. Konečně byla svobodná.

Jack od sestry převzal Saminu lékařskou dokumentaci a vyběhl za ni ven. Měl strach, aby někde nezkolabovala, byla přeci jen stále slabá. Vyšel ze dveří a všiml si, jak stojí na přímém slunci, její obličej se leskl. I když byla bledá a její tváře vypadaly tak unaveně, byla pro něj stále tou nejkrásnější osobou pod sluncem. Udělal pár kroků a postavil se za ní. Nadechl se. Už měl dávno připravené co chtěl říct, ale Sam mu nedala jedinou šanci k tomu, aby z jeho úst vyšla nějaká slova. Jakoby nesnesla jeho blízkost popošla o pár kroků dál od něj a rozhlédla se po objektu. Věděla moc dobře, že Jack přijel autem, které tu na ně někde čekalo. A měla pravdu. Když zahlédla vojenské černé auto, váhavým krokem se přímo rozběhla vstříc vojákovi, který čekal u otevřených dveří a salutováním naznačil, že je připraven pro svého nadřízeného udělat cokoliv. Sam se pohodlně posadila do auta a voják za ni zavřel dveře. Jack se ani nenamáhal s dovolováním, jestli si může sednout k ní dozadu. Rovnou přešel ke dveřím spolujezdce. Voják se během jízdy snažil udržovat konverzaci se svým nadřízeným, ale Jack nebyl očividně moc nadšený z toho, že musí odpovídat na jeho dotazy. Ve zpětném zrcátku sledoval ženu sedící za ním. Byl ji tak blízko ale i tak vzdálený. Cítil, že mezi nimi vznikla propast a nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli tuto propast někdy bude schopen opět vyplnit a přiblížit se k ženě, na které mu tak záleželo. Chyběla mu.

Sam nepromluvila. Sledovala krajinu, stromy. Vše ji připadalo tak zářivé, nové. Jakoby začínala žít úplně nový život. Na rtech se ji často objevoval úsměv, v jejích očích opět hrály plamínky štěstí. Kdyby tak Jack věděl, že je to jen přetvářka. Snažila se skrýt bolest, kterou ji způsobil. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, o čem teď přemýšlela. Chtěla se díky této veselé přetvářce snad mstít?


	11. Chapter 11

**10\. kapitola**

Tváře lidí, které míjela, si ji prohlížely. Snažila se jít s hlavou vztyčenou, ale když v očích vojáků procházejících kolem ní spatřila známky opovržení, klopila hlavu k zemi a ani se nesnažila usmívat. Vždy ji záleželo na tom, jaké mínění o ní mají lidé kolem. Snažila se udržovat s nimi přátelský vztah. Teď ji však přišlo, že se ani nedívají na ní, ale skrz ní. Už si ji nevážili tak, jako před tím.

Většina zaměstnanců SGC o jejím boji s drogou nevěděla. Ti kteří něco věděli neměli vůbec tušení o pozadí celé záležitosti. Myslela, že ji tohle uklidní, ale vlastně ji to ještě víc ubližovalo. Dokázali si o ní vytvořit představu jen z toho, co někde zaslechli. Ihned ji zatratili. Vždyť byla závislá. Co čekala? Přivítání s otevřenou náručí a potleskem, že se dokázala vrátit? Na jak dlouho? Skoro jakoby byla schopna přečíst jejich myšlenky. Začínala myslet za ně. Pochybovali o ni. Chodby komplexu se ji zdály tmavé, zašedlé. Kráčela opatrnými kroky směrem k ošetřovně. Na sobě měla stále bílé nemocniční pyžamo. Na Jacka se ani jednou nepodívala. Věděla, že jde za ní v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby ji dal prostor. Po tom, co se zvědavé oči lidí na chodbách dostatečně nabažily utrpení, které v sobě skrývala Sam, se stočily na Jacka. Připadal si jako ten největší hulvát. Ani nenabídl Sam oporu. Vždyť byla tak slabá, její kolena se neustále podlamovala. Nepřehodil přes ní ani svoji vojenskou bundu, aby nenastydla. Dokonce si ani nevšiml toho, že jde celou dobu bosa. Přál si z hlouby své duše, aby tohle vše už bylo za ním. Ať už by to mělo skončit tak nebo tak. Když Sam nechával za zavřenými dveřmi kliniky moc dobře si byl vědom toho, jaké jeho chování může mít následky. Byl smířený s tím, že ho může Sam až do konce svého života nenávidět, byl smířený s tím, že ji možná ztratí, ale byl odhodlaný pro záchranu jejího života udělat cokoliv. Jediné, co mu doslova vyrazilo dech, byl ten svíravý pocit v jeho hrudi. Svět ve kterém doposud žil se chvěl v základech a on nebyl připravený na tu zkázu, která se na něj řítila. Ztratil syna, ženu a teď by měl ztratit i Sam, která ho doslova zachránila před ním samým. Ukázala mu i další důvod proč žít. Přiměla jeho srdce opět tlouci pro lásku. S ní po boku si byl jistý vším, ale hlavně sám sebou. A teď o tohle všechno měl přijít.

Pomalu se blížili k ošetřovně, kde už mezi dveřmi stála Janet s otevřenou náručí. Sam zvedla hlavu, pousmála se a přidala do kroku. Janet byla snad jediná osoba v SGC, na kterou se těšila. Přitiskla se k ní a obtočila pevně ruce kolem jejího pasu, až křečovitě se ji chytila. Doktorka překvapením ani nedýchala a svoji přítelkyni obejmula také. Radost z toho, že se Sam vrátila z ní přímo zářila. I když by v jejím objetí vydržela i o něco déle, věděla, že je Sam unavená a vysílená. Odtáhla se od ní a přejela ji pohledem od hlavy až k nohám. Zdála se ji i pohublá.

„Sam, vždyť ty nemáš ani boty!" vyhrkla překvapením a její pohled se stočil na Jacka o kterém byla přesvědčená, že se o ni náležitě postará. Ten jen pokrčil ramena. Už klesl i v očích doktorky.

Janet vešla na ošetřovnu a prstem ukázala na jedno z lůžek, aby se Sam posadila. Vzala si od Jacka její lékařskou zprávu a ihned ji otevřela. Nikdy neměla zkušenost s odvykáním závislosti, ale to co četla v ní vyvolalo pocit, jakoby to všechno prožívala se Sam. Přesné popisy dávkování léků, záchvatů, kterými prošla a náčrtky nocí, které proplakala a prokřičela ji zcela stačily k tomu, aby si udělala o všem svůj obrázek. Cítila se teď stejně, jako Jack. Byla soudcem, který ji uvrhl do té jedné bílé místnosti, byla katem, který nad ní pronesl konečný rozsudek. Otočila se směrem k Sam. Nebyla schopná se ji podívat do očí. Pocit zrady byl moc silný. Za její urpení to byla ona, která nesla plnou zodpovědnost.

Nadechla se, přeci jen se podívala Sam do očí a začala klást otázky.

„Sam, jak se cítíš?"

„Dobře," byla jediná odpověď, kterou dostala.

„Prosím, zavři dveře," požádala Sam svoji přítelkyni. Pohledem se Janet zastavila u Jacka, který stál mezi dveřmi. Přešla k němu a vyzvala ho jemným gestem, aby vešel dovnitř. V tom ji Sam zastavila.

„Ne, ať sem nechodí, prosím," dodala přímo plačtivě. Když se na Jacka dívala, vše ji bolelo. Cítila, jak ji krev proudí rychle po těle a točila se ji hlava.

„Sam? Tedy majore?" oslovil ji překvapeně Jack. To, jestli ji má říkat jménem a nebo hodností mu v tuto chvíli přišlo úplně nicotné. Jen chtěl být s ní.

„Rád bych tu zůstal a byl ti oporou," dodal a udělal pár dalších kroků, aby se k ní ještě více přiblížil.

„Odejděte, prosím," vykřikla a přesedla si na vzdálenější roh postele. Třásla se, v jejích očích se odrážel strach. Nesnesla jeho přítomnost. Rány, které ji zasadil, byly příliš čerstvé. Janet nezbylo nic jiného, než Jacka vyprovodit ven z místnosti a zavřít mu dveře přímo před nosem. Když se dveře s klapnutím zavřely, objevili se na chodbě Daniel s Teal'cem.

„Jak je jí?" byla první věc, která zajímala Daniela.

„Jsem rád, že jste zpět, O'Neille. Jak je Samanthě?" také se zeptal na stav členky jejich týmu.

Očekávali spoustu odpovědí, novinek, informací, ale Jack nebyl schopný ze sebe vypravit ani slovo. Jen tam stál a zíral na zavřené dveře.

„Nenávidí mě," procedil mezi zuby. Daniel ho chytil za ramena a otočil ho k sobě, aby mu mohl pohlédnout do očí.

„Jacku, prober se. Přestaň takhle přemýšlet. Vše se určitě urovná, jen to bude chvíli trvat," snažil se Daniel klidným hlasem Jacka uklidnit.

„Už to trvá příliš dlouho," odpověděl Jack.

„Udělal jsi to nejlepší co bylo v tvých silách. Zachránil jsi ji život a ona to moc dobře ví. Jen ji dej prostor k tomu, aby se nejdříve vyrovnala sama se sebou." Jack věděl, že tento muž v brýlích stojící před ním má pravdu, ale přes to si nedokázal odpustit to, že ji nechal tohle všechno podstoupit.

Doktorka provedla všechna možná vyšetření, nabrala krevní vzorky a nastavila Sam léky a jídelníček.

„Sam? Mohu se na něco zeptat?" položila ji ruku na rameno.

„Jistě," odpověděla Sam.

„Co se stalo mezi tebou a plukovníkem? Proč jsi ho odehnala? On má o tebe strach," zvědavě se Janet zeptala.

„On má o mě takový strach, že mě celou dobu nechal v té nemocnici samotnou. Byla jsem tam zavřená jako myš v kleci. Jsem mu vděčná za hodně věcí, jsem mu vděčná, že mě tam dovezl a že jsem se z toho dostala. Ale to, že mě tam nechal samotnou mě bolí nejvíc. Nepřijel se ani podívat," se slzami v očích popisovala své pocity, které v ní přímo vřely.

„Každý den jsem vyhlížela jeho obličej. Každou noc jsem usínala s nadějí, že se objeví a nenechá mě usínat samotnou," dodala. Janet ji pozorně poslouchala a kroutila hlavou na znamení, že něco není tak, jak si ona myslí.

„Ale on tam za tebou jezdil. Byl tam každý den. Vlastně tam trávil hodně času," odpověděla Janet a sedla si vedle své přítelkyně na postel.

„Cože?" řekla překvapeně blondýnka. Roztřásla se zimou. Janet ihned vyskočila z lůžka, chytila Sam za ramena a pomohla ji si lehnout. Zabalila ji do deky.  
„Měla by jsi si odpočinout," přikázala své pacientce.

„Janet?" oslovila ji Sam.

„Mohla by jsi prosím otevřít dveře?" snažila se nějakým způsobem dát Jackovi najevo, že je pro něj nyní cesta volná. Jen doufala, aby nebylo příliš pozdě.

Doktorka ji však znala moc dobře a tak ihned prokoukla její úmysl. Otevřela dveře a odešla do laboratoře. Daniel si otevřených dveří všiml jako první a už bral za kliku. Pak se ale zarazil. Pochopil co to znamená. Poodstoupil, aby měl Jack cestu volnou. Kdyby to bylo za jiných okolností O'Neill by byl první, kdo by do pokoje vstoupil, ale teď stál jako přikovaný na jednom místě a nemínil se pohnout. Nevěděl, co ho na druhé straně dveří čeká. Připadal si úplně stejně, jako když poprvé vstupoval do červí díry. Nejistota a strach z toho, co ho čeká na druhé straně. Strach z toho, že až projde, zemře.

Daniel už se na něj nemohl dále dívat, přešel ke svému příteli a za ramena ho dotlačil ke dveřím, až ho jimi skoro prohodil. Jack se na poslední chvíli ještě stačil zachytit o futra. Když se vzpamatoval z toho, co se stalo, upravil si košili a šťouchnul do dveří, které se se skřípajícím zvukem pomalu otevřely. Sam ležela na posteli, zabalená v dece. Stále se třášla. Ztěžka polkl a odkašlal si.

„Mohu?" zeptal se. Snažil se být taktní. Tahle zdrženlivost ho ubíjela. Být to za jiných okolností, vrhnul by se Sam do náruče, obejmul by ji a už by se nikdy nepustil.

„Ano," odpověděla mu bez známek emocí. Podepřela se rukama a snažila se posadit, ale její síla ji zradila. Jack ihned popoběhl k jejímu lůžku a podepřel ji záda. Když se ji dotkl, cítil, že se stále třese. Pomohl ji si sednout a přehodil ji přes záda ještě jednu deku, aby ji nebyla zima. Možná ten třes nezpůsobila zima. Možná to byla jen reakce na jeho dotek. Rád by věděl, jestli to byla pozitivní nebo negativní reakce. V koutku srdce začal doufat, že se vše urovná, když si ho už pustila do těsné blízkosti.

„Sam?" oslovil ji a nezabýval se tím, že ji tyká a ani tím, že ji neoslovuje hodností.

„Nevím, co přesně se stalo," začal Jack vysvětlovat, jak se cítí. Nikdy na tyhle typy rozhovorů nebyl, nevěděl co má říkat, nevěděl kde začít, nenacházel slova.

„Myslela jsem, že jsi mě opustil," řekla zlomeně už plačící Sam, ze které začal pomalu opadat smutek.

„Neviděla jsem tě," dodala a utírala si z tváří slzy.

„Nikdy bych tě neopustil," odpověděl Jack a sedl si vedle Sam na postel. Chytil ji za ruku. I když její ruce byly studené jako led, užíval si jejich hebkost. Pohlédl ji do očí. Poprvé za celou tu dobu ji konečně mohl pohlédnout do očí a užít si opět jejich krásu.

„Byl jsem jen zbabělec. Nechtěl jsem se ti ukazovat. Trpěla jsi už tak dost," dodal a sklopil hlavu. Když na své bradě ucítil její prsty, které ho nutily se opět podívat vzhůru do jejích očí, zvedl hlavu.

„Nemohl jsem snést to, jak kvůli mě trpíš, proto jsem se vždy držel v ústraní," snažil se svěřit Jack se svými vnitřními pocity.

„Chápu to," odpověděla klidně Sam a snažila se být silná. Zase tak silná, jako byla před tím.

„Nepřežil bych to, kdyby jsi mě už nechtěla ve svém životě," pokračoval Jack.

„Moc jsem riskoval, ale tvůj život pro mě byl v tu chvíli přednější než mé obavy, že tě ztratím," dodal a jeho oči se zalily slzami. Žádná slova by Jackovi teď nepomohla. Tím si byla Sam jistá a proto se k němu přitiskla a položila si hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Vše už bude v pořádku," řekla polohlasně. Slzy smáčely Jackovu tvář. Už to nebyly jen slzy smutku a utrpení. Už se mísily i se slzami štěstí. Základy jeho života, které se ještě před pár hodinami třásly a hrozily sesypáním, dostaly novou podpěru. Lásku ženy, která pro něj znamenala celý svět. Lásku ženy, pro kterou začal znovu žít, pro kterou tlouklo jeho srdce, pro kterou byl odhodlaný i zemřít.

The End


End file.
